Vis
by angelswordblood
Summary: Gerald ne cessera jamais de protéger Erza.


** → Voici mon interprétation lors de la fameuse interruption de l'explosion d'Aetherion, à la fin de l'arc de la Tour du Paradis.**

* * *

><p><p>

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

><p><p>

**VIS**

Le ciel était vraiment magnifique.

Allongé sur le dos, entouré par des morceaux de lacryma, Gerald ne pouvait que l'admirer. Son corps était tiraillé, ses muscles criant sous la souffrance. Il était fatigué. Exténué. Et regarder les étoiles briller fougueusement de son regard las le pousser à se reposer, juste un peu. Juste quelques secondes.

Assez cependant pour qu'il puisse voir ses longues années gâchées parce qu'il avait été trop faible pour préserver son esprit d'une intrusion. Assez pour qu'il puisse regretter toutes ses choses affreuses qu'il avait commis, et qu'il venait de commettre, aussi. Assez pour qu'il puisse vouloir en finir avec sa vie, parce qu'il avait tué Simon, pour tenter de faire la même chose sur ce jeune chasseur de dragon, et surtout, pour l'avoir également essayé avec Erza.

C'était douloureux, là, dans sa poitrine. Ça se déchirait, tandis que les remords emplissaient son être.

Il l'avait blessée, sans la moindre compassion. Il s'était joué d'elle, l'avait trahie sans aucun scrupule. Il l'avait surveillée de manière égoïste, simplement pour voir si la magnifique femme qu'elle était comptait le remplacer. Et il l'avait fait souffrir, encore. Sans s'arrêter.

Gerald serra les dents sous la secousse soudaine de la construction. Un gémissement se tira de sa gorge, tandis que tout tremblait. Il savait parfaitement ce qui arrivait : la Tour du Paradis allait exploser et peut-être même ravager quelques terres aux alentours. Elle tuera des innocents. Elle éliminera les personnes se trouvant encore ici.

Parce qu'il savait bien qu'il n'était pas seul. Le cri désespéré de Natsu résonnait encore entre les murs fébriles qui s'écroulaient peu à peu. Des débris tombaient, s'écrasaient violemment au sol qui lui se fissurait, pour se séparer dans un grondement. Le corps inerte de Simon venait de glisser sur une plaque de lacryma pour tomber dans un étau de ténèbres. Le sien allait faire de même s'il ne s'était pas levé péniblement, pour ensuite se rattraper au rebord d'une main lorsque la surface s'était effondrée sous ses pieds.

C'était nouveau, cette force qui l'animait, qui le poussait à combattre cette fatigue oppressante. Mais il en avait besoin. Pas pour s'échapper. Pas pour commettre de nouvelles atrocités.

Seulement et uniquement pour sauver Erza.

Il était hors de question qu'elle se sacrifie pour empêcher l'explosion de la Tour. Il était hors de question qu'elle quitte ainsi ses amis. Il était hors de question qu'une autre personne meurt à cause lui, et ce, même indirectement.

Voilà pourquoi il était là, face à de la lacryma. Il avait posé ses paumes dessus. Il forçait l'entrée, ses doigts griffant presque la surface, jusqu'à en laissait une traînée sanguinolente. Et il continua, encore, toujours, jusqu'à ce que la lacryma happe voracement son bras, presque semblable à la force d'une mâchoire animale. Ça lui semblait le broyer. Le manger, lui, son corps et sa magie. Mais quand il fut à l'intérieur, tout changea.

C'était chaud. C'était silencieux. C'était étrange, car tout était le contraire exacte de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Gerald se laissa transporter un instant, paupières fermées et lourdes d'un sommeil qui souhaitait le faire sombrer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente un picotement désagréable sur sa peau. Il les ouvrit, et vit ce qu'il cherchait à stopper devant lui, presque inconsciente. Il lui suffisait de tendre la main pour effleurer sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Une joue douce, brûlante, où une larme roulait silencieusement tandis que ses yeux de bronze croisaient les siens.

À ce moment-là, savait-elle qu'il n'était plus celui qu'elle avait combattu, plus tôt ? Il en était sûr. Jamais elle ne se serait montrée ainsi dans le cas contraire. Par dessus tout, elle ne lui aurait permis en aucun cas de la toucher pour l'attirer vers lui, lentement.

Il ne lui restait plus longtemps avant que tout explose. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Erza toutes ses choses qui le rongeaient, lui dire à quel point il était désolé d'avoir agi ainsi. Mais c'était quelque chose d'impossible pour lui. La seule chose qui lui était permise, là, dans cet instant fébrile, était de montrer à la guerrière à quel point il n'avait cessé de l'aimer.

Depuis la première fois où son regard s'était posé sur elle. Depuis lors où il s'était fait possédé – non, manipulé avec aisance – et maintenant encore, alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur sa tempe tendrement, en lui jurant qu'il ne cessera de la protéger. Les bras qu'il avait enroulé autour d'elle défirent peu à peu leur étreinte, tandis qu'il lui murmurait quelques mots au creux d'oreille.

Le sommeil avait gagné Erza, doucement. Elle rêvera de ce que sera un monde sans elle. Elle verra la tristesse qu'aurait engendré son sacrifice.

Un grondement rappela à Gerald le peu de temps restant.

Il poussa donc la jeune femme vers le sens contraire, de manière à ce qu'elle se retrouve hors de la lacryma. Natsu saura la retrouver, il n'en doutait pas. Tout comme il savait parfaitement que ce chasseur de dragon lui rappellerait également son importance. Car après tout, elle n'était plus seule. Elle était entourée d'amis qui seront toujours présents pour elle, peu importe la situation.

Pour sa part, personne ne l'attendait. N'était-il pas meilleur sacrifice, rien que pour ça ?

Ce fut donc avec un simple mot qu'il quitta Erza.

« Vis. »

** → Oui, c'est beau de rêver... *PAN* Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt :)**


End file.
